Cables can extend across flooring surfaces in office environments, public spaces, conference facilities, construction sites, and the like. Numerous devices and methods have been developed in an attempt to protect cables from physical damage while also minimizing the risk of pedestrian traffic tripping or falling as a result of such cables.
For example, tape is often used to hold cables in place. Not only is tape unattractive, but it is largely ineffective and leaves tape residue on cables and flooring surfaces.
Cable covers exist but such cable covers are either designed for permanent installation or have very limited adjustability. For example, many cable covers are made from rubber or similar materials and are only available in straight sections of various lengths. Such covers are not very portable and are difficult to use in situations where the cables being utilized are not straight or must be bent or curved. Other covers are formed from plastic pieces that interlock together but, again, the main sections are straight with the only option of adjustment involving utilization of 45 degree bend components to change direction.
Thus, there is an ongoing need for a portable cable cover system that can be easily adjusted. Methods relating to such a system would also be desirable.